


Mr. Wonderful

by anoyo



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a king -- and a handsome, single king, at that -- Uther truly did have his pick of ladies in the kingdom. Everyone from chamber maids to lords and their ladies responded to his advances, and generally with about the same enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/137918.html#cutid10).

As a king -- and a handsome, single king, at that -- Uther truly did have his pick of ladies in the kingdom. Everyone from chamber maids to lords and their ladies responded to his advances, and generally with about the same enthusiasm.

That was, Please the King, Earn Favor.

And it was starting to -- pardon the vulgarity -- piss him off. Uther had been a fine young buck at one point, and simply having his targets roll over and spread their legs was, shortly put, boring.

So, of course, when a woman came along that didn't immediately agree to jumping into Uther's bed, he went after her, ignoring all else.

Like the fact that she was a sorceress.

And sort of evil.

And didn't really want to see him live.

Arthur didn't like relating the circumstances of his father's death often, and was glad that it was a generally unaccepted topic.

He was okay with the court thinking it was because it hurt to much to think about, because that was true. Just, well, for the more embarrassing reasons of how, precisely, the Great King Uther had been felled.

He almost fired Gaius that day, for telling him *exactly* how.


End file.
